


Trying to Prove a point

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Zach x Reader? Reader is the granddaughter of Alan Grant and visiting the park to try and prove to him that the park is safe?





	Trying to Prove a point

Your granddad, doctor Alan Grant, hated the idea no loathed the idea of you going to the Jurassic World theme park completely just in case something bad happened while you were there and with all of the stories that he had told you of his two ‘visits’ as he likes to call them to the old park you could see why he would be very wary of letting you go or even going to the new park himself and yet that is exactly where he found himself, at the new park.

You had set out to prove to him wrong, that things have changed since the last park and that all of the enclosures for the carnivores and other dinosaurs are a lot more secure now since there had been a lot of technological advances over the years, and since your parents had asked him to go with you to keep you company and make sure that nothing happened to you while you’re there, he didn’t have a choice but to go, not that it stopped him from complaining about it during the ride over to Isla Nublar.

You and your granddad had been at the park for a couple of days. The two of you are going to be spending the week there, at the islands hotel, much to your granddads disapproval, you knew that it would take him a while to get used to the idea of staying there, two days into the holiday and no dinosaur escapes you were feeling pretty good that your chances of changing his mind and getting him to like dinosaurs again were pretty high.

“What are we going to do today?” You asked your granddad as you sat at the table of the restaurant, your empty plate sat in front of you as you watched your granddad eat the few bits of his meal, bouncing your leg up and down quickly, you had been wanting to check out the large field of herbivores and of course to ride in a Gyrosphere. Your granddad looked up at you, dropping the fork to his plate as looked at you, chewing the last bit of meat he had placed into his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face as he sat there and placed his elbows on top of the table, pressing his finger tips together.

“I was thinking of staying here for a bit and letting you go off to do whatever you wanted” he told you once he had finished his mouthful of food, your shoulders slumped as you looked at him, a disappointed look your face, maybe you wont get to on a Gyrosphere after all, you did want to go on one with your granddad, spend as much time as you possibly could with him since you hardly got to back home.

He let out a deep sigh and leaned forwards, beckoning you to lean forwards as well with his right index finger, looking almost as if he was going to tell you a secret, so you did and raised an eyebrow at him, “what I meant is, why don’t you go and spend the day with that boy that you have been flirting with whenever you see him, you know, with your granddad being around to embarrass you. And look, I’ll meet you at the Gyrospheres.” He told you in a quiet, soft voice that you could barely hear over the sound of other people.

You could feel the blood rush to your cheeks, turning them a bright red, you hadn’t thought that he had noticed you flirting with Zach, who is looking after his younger brother Gray who had gotten really excited to meet your granddad, much more so than his older brother who had been more, you heard him chuckle and lean back into his chair, “what do you say?” He asked, waiting for your answer.

You chewed on your lower lip as you leaned back into the chair, crossing your arms over your chest and carefully tapping your fingers of your left hand against your right bicep, thinking it over quietly for a moment. “Okay" you trailed off slowly, your eyed meeting his warn and wrinkled ones.

“Sure. I’ll see you at the Gyrospheres” you told him with a small shrug of your shoulder, you had wanted to spend a little bit of time with Zach, even if it meant spending time with his little brother as well, they seemed like a packaged deal anyway and it wasn’t like you hated Gray either. You added a smile on at the end so it didn’t seem as if you were mad at him, this causing him to smile at you as happily as he could muster in a theme park surrounded by animals that could easily either eat or trample you both.

As you pushed yourself up from the hard chair that you had been sitting on and moved to leave the restaurant, only for your granddad to grab a hold of your wrist, turning you to face him. You frowned at him, didn’t he just want you to go and meet up with Zach? Did he just change his mind? He raised his other hand and beckoned you to lean towards him with a finger, you hesitated for a moment, wondering what it is that he wanted to tell you and really you should have guessed.

"Be careful while you’re out there alone and with Zach” you gave him a small smile at his words, reaching a hand up and carefully pat his hand around your wrist. “I will be. You don’t need to worry so much about me” he let go of your wrist he let out a deep sigh and nodded his head in response, making a slight hand gesture for you to go off and have fun by yourself. You quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before you hurried off to try and find Zach and his younger brother.

Once you had gotten out of the restaurant your search for Zach in the rather large crowd of people had began, ‘what should I look for?’ You asked yourself as you scanned the large crowds of people stood at the enclosure holding the smaller, baby versions of the herbivores that people could feed, pet and take pictures of, your eyes even scanned the crowds of people walking in and out of the various other stores and the hotel for any sign of Zach.

“Maybe try looking for his brother, it wont be hard to spot him, he’s probably bouncing around excitedly right now” You told yourself, your voice quiet. After a moment or two of standing there quietly, looking around at all of the people going about their own business, none of them paying attention you, thankfully.

You moved away from the front door of the restaurant and out of peoples way to avoid any more of the annoyed looks that you were getting from of the people, humming to yourself as you walked around aimlessly, keeping your eyes peeled for Zach or Gray.

* * *

 

Once you had found the two boys, or rather once Gray had found you as he had been helping Zach find you the three of you walked around the park, stopping at certain places for Gray so he could take pictures when he wanted too sometime causing Zach to grumble under his breath or to roll his eyes at his sibling to which you would often tell him to be nice, earning a sheepish smile from the older one.

“I didn’t think you would want to spend time with me and my brother” Zach said to you as you both kept your eyes on Gray, who is bouncing around the place, sometimes yelling things at the two of you about different types of dinosaurs, you turned your head towards Zach and smiled at him, “to be honest I was going to spend the entire day with my granddad… But he had told me I could go and he’d meet me at the Gyrospheres” you shrugged your shoulders, this caused him to let out a small a laugh.

“Well you’re in luck, we’re heading to the Gyrospheres right now” he nudged your arm with his elbow, you blushed at the contact and laughed quietly, “yeah” you replied, turning your attention back to the younger boy in front of you. Thing then went quiet between the two of you, not an awkward quietness, but a sort of comfortable one.

You chewed the inside of your cheek as you thought of something to say to him, anything that would break the silence and get a conversation to spark between the two of you, god you really liked this boy and you’ve only known him for a couple of days. You knew that there were chances of him having a girlfriend and the possibility that he might live somewhere far from where you are, meaning that you’ll never get chance to see him again, but you couldn’t exactly help it, he was cute and seemed to be really nice.

“So… About your granddad” Zach said slowly.  
“What about him?” You asked with a hum, blinking as you forgot about your train of thought.

Zach was quiet for a moment, thinking over how he was going to word his next sentence. “Why does he seem to be really grumpy whenever he’s walking around the park?” You came to an abrupt stop which caused Zach to stop a few meters in front of you and turn to you, you hadn’t thought people noticed it really, after all most people were going about their own business. “He was one of the people that was at the first Jurassic park park.”

“Wait, really?” He asked, sounding surprised, his eyes going wide as he looked at you.

“Yeah” you nodded with a small laugh, reaching a hand out you slapped his arm playfully, “I mean, it is why your brother got excited to meet him” you clarified as you took a step around him, Zach watching you intently as you stepped around him “right, yeah” he stuttered out awkwardly, which you found to be very amusing, he hadn’t shown much awkwardness around you, usually always seeming cocky whenever he spoke.

Zach always had an air of confidence about himself, but today something seemed different, he was a little more bashful and would often have a look of embarrassment on his face. Gray had mentioned this once or twice while you around, only to get a hard slap to the back of his head. However he had managed to duck out of the way of two of them, one time even leading to Zach hitting your arm, which he apologised profusely for, you just waved him off and asked him to not slap you again as well as not slapping his younger brother on the back of his head.

He had agreed of course and instead of hitting his younger brother on the back of the head, he had settled for burning holes into the back of his head whenever he mentioned anything.

“So, does that change anything?” Zach asked as he scrambled to follow you and his brother.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, confusion in your voice, and written across your face, sending him a sideways glance.  
“Like when you’re out anywhere? Does it change anything?” He clarified.

You hummed a little bit, the confused look on your face now being replaced with a thoughtful one, “not really…” You trailed off, frowning as you, Gray and Zach finally made your way to the end of the Gyrosphere line, Gray staying close to you just in case something you some how got separated from them. You leaned against the railing of the line and let out a deep, some what shaky sigh, “okay maybe a little bit.” You answered truthfully.

“How so?” Gray asked, looking up at you.

“Well… it’s like when I’m out at one of his work sights or here… Mostly here, he thinks the dinosaurs will escape the enclosures like they did on the original park” your eyes flickered over the crowd of people, keeping your eyes peeled for your granddad. “He wont admit it but he has PTSD from the two times he went back to the original park, nearly getting eaten by dinosaurs would do that to you I suppose and I really hope that this trip will change his mind about this place being dangerous.”

Both Zach and Gray looked at you quietly, they could tell that you’re really close with him and that you care about him, however they feel really bad that he is at the park where there are dinosaurs. “I don’t meant to be rude” Zach said in a quiet voice, “but why is here? If he had PTSD about the original park?” Gray asked, you couldn’t really be mad at them for asking the question, you wanted an answer to it as well because you knew for sure that it didn’t take much of a talking to from your parents to get him to begrudgingly agree to coming along with you.

You wished you could answer their question but all you could manage to do is shrug your shoulders.

“Because I wanted to spend some time with granddaughter.” He replied, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin as you hadn’t really been paying attention to your left side, more watching the crowd of people in front of yourself. “Oh for fu-” you grumbled out, trailing off before you actually swore, your granddad clapped his hand to your shoulder and smiled at you.

The line seemed to move slowly and felt as if it was taking forever to move but soon it was your turn to get into a Gyrosphere, Gray and Zach had gotten into one first, you and your granddad had gotten into the next one, it wasn’t long before you had quite literally bumped into their Gyrosphere before you handed the controls over to your granddad.

* * *

 

After a moment or two of just doing your own thing, seeing the many, many dinosaurs in the large field you noticed that Zach and Gray steered off.

“Should we follow them?” You asked, looking out the corner of your eyes at your granddad, he was quiet for a while and for a moment he had stopped the Gyrosphere, you followed his gaze and found that he is staring at the direction Zach and Gray had taken.

You could see his shoulders slump and heard him mutter “damn kids” under his breath and quickly, or as quickly as the Gyrosphere will go, followed them. You couldn’t help the nervous feeling raising up inside of you, your hands went to your knees where you gripped your knees tightly, “is it safe?” You whispered, scared that whatever the broken down fence belonged to might want to either try an eat you, flatten you or pummel you into the ground.

“Only one way to find out” he muttered in response as he continued on the path. You grew more nervous as he pressed forwards, until you came to a tiny clearing, where Gray and Zachs Gyrosphere stood, a rather large, terrifying dinosaur stood behind them, they didn’t even seem to notice it behind them, for a couple of minutes.

Maybe your granddad was right, maybe this place is dangerous.


End file.
